wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Mindslice
You cannot use Mindslice without the explicit permission of the Rainfall scientists. (Ask Starflight897) ' If unauthorized personnel are found to have viewed these files they may find themselves the next experiment -Darkthought, Lead Scientist ' __TOC__ Description Experiment #49, referred to as "Mindslice", has normally black scales that can somewhat change to her surroundings. When angered streaks of red and orange will appear across the experiment's scales and small twin barbs may appear on the underside of her wrists. Mindslice has a normal NightWing appearance, although her build is that of a RainWing's. Upon a close study the experiment's back seems to have small streaks, similar to the pattern of a wasp. Curved RainWing horns give her a sleek look. Her eyes are a beautiful purple, a softer version of a NightWing's. A scar on her front shoulder added to her thin build makes a hunted appearance. Personality Experiment #49 is extremely distrustful, this is expected as she was raised in Project Rainfall's labs. She seems to be friendly towards experiments#44, #42, and #31. Mindslice is hostile towards scientists, possibly frightened that she cannot probe their minds, as they have skyfire. She somehow resisted the mindbreak, after a short period of time her emotions returned to normal, possibly due to Experiment #31. Other experiments have resisted - keep observing Abilities Mindslice has shown extraordinary mindreading skills, likely due to the powerful NightWings she got her DNA from. She has the ability to search a dragon's mind, probing their memories for information. The scientists are confident that, with training, she could learn to break through the skyfire blocking, although they are reluctant to teach her should she go rogue. Experiment #49 can turn semi-camouflaged, blending in with her surroundings although she can't make individual shapes with her scales. She will do this when nervous, leading the scientists to put a band on her ankle that will broadcast her position should she try to hide. She can breathe a basic fire, slightly weaker than normal due to RainWing genes, but it can still burn. Two retractable barbs on her wrists give her a good attack, as it is equivalent to holding a poisoned dagger, more dangerous due to her natural instincts telling her how to use them. The poison won't kill unless more than 5 slashes or jabs have drawn blood, the amount of poison increases with each jab. Mindslice flies like a normal dragon, her genetics not affecting her flight. Records Note: Dates and specific info removed for security purposes Hatched after __ days in the egg, extremely quickly. Angered when a scientist was examining her, twin barbs poked out of her wrists, possibly venomous. Named Mindslice. Introduced to Experiment #31. Behaved defensively at first, later befriending the other experiment. The experiments may be used in a team, as they seem to enjoy being together. Took for mindbreak procedure. Assumed daze, responding to orders with a nod, quickly working to follow them. Placed in room with Experiment #31. Barely responded to #31's questions. Mindslice, as she has been named, is acting odd, similar to the behavior of Experiments #31, #9a, #11a, #8b, and #6c. Needs monitored. Recovered from mindbreak. Acts impulsive, similar to behavior before the mindbreak. Need to investigate the procedure as well as experiment #31, he possibly discovered a way to undo the effects of the mindbreak. Introduced to experiments #42 and #44. Shown camouflage ability, Mindslice hid in a shadowy corner, half camouflaged, until one of the scientists turned the lights up, erasing the shadow. Acted scared, possibly prefers dark. Experiment #44 comforted her, followed by #42 becoming less hostile. Mindslice seemed to settle down after having searched the other experiment's memories, she seemed to trust them. Camouflages and hides from Smokesight, refusing to come out. Eventually found and punished, a scar on her shoulder remaining from Darkthough's torture. Attached band around her back left ankle to prevent hiding from the scientists. If the band senses the scales changing it will start glowing, alerting the scientists to Mindslice's presence. First battle training went well, she quickly disarmed our captive ___Wing, holding her barb to his throat. She refused to kill him though, and this may be a problem later on. Notes *Hatched extremely quickly *Grew at a much faster rate than most, at age one she looked three, although it has slowed down to a normal rate *Resisted mindbreak, possibly growing increasingly rebellious - keep observing *Planning to introduce Experiment #49 to experiments #11a and #8b *Must investigate experiments in contact with Mindslice, most experiments recently resisting the mindbreak Category:Artificially Created Category:NightWings Category:RainWings Category:Dragonets Category:Work In Progress Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Starflight897)